Pet my head
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Maybe there was no cure to this head-petting addiction, after all. And maybe it had more side-effects than she realized. *Chapter-fic* Completed.
1. Chapter 1: totally his fault!

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.

Warning: Spoilers for the "Sakura's love is Indies" episode.

* * *

**Chapter one: totally his fault! **

She didn't mind it when Sakura kept talking about some rock band that she didn't even know, or when Sakura kept talking about her huge crush on Kugo, she didn't mind when Sakura invited her to a tea party with a band, or when Kugo started hitting on her, because none of these were Sakura's fault. Besides, whatever Misaki did was for her friend's happiness, why would she regret it?

But _this one_! _This one_ was totally Sakura's fault.

* * *

Maybe _this_ was Shizuko's fault too? She was the one to start all _this_.

It happened innocently enough. Shizuko had been scolding them for their behavior at the café. Sakura had broken down and started crying, running to Misaki. She had tried to comfort her friend by gently petting her head.

And that's when Sakura had said it- _"The next time I will fall in love, I will have him pet my head." _

At the moment, she didn't understand how those words had affected her.

But she understood soon enough, when she walked outside the café and saw Usui standing there, waiting for her and the memory of him petting her head came back to her mind.

_So it was totally Usui's fault to begin with! _

You see, it started innocently enough, but _this stupid (amazing) thing_ just kept growing, and now- heaven save Misaki!

* * *

"You are still here, President?" Usui asked, entering the Student Council room, his hands in his front pocket, his hair shiny and perfectly combed, looking as handsome as ever (_Not that she noticed. Nope._).

"I need to get some work done." Misaki said in an annoyed tone, even as she was busy sorting out the papers of the Student Council.

"You need to take a break, Ayuwaza." Usui said softly. "You will feel stressed if you don't."

"Why are you even here now?" Misaki growled, growing tired of him_. If he kept on standing next to her, talking, and if her heart kept on beating that way, her work would never be complete!_

"I am a stalker, remember?" Usui replied, smirking.

Misaki didn't respond; she just kept quiet. _Maybe he would leave if she didn't reply_? _And the maybe finally she could finish her work and just go home?_

_And of course he didn't leave_. He just stepped towards her and petted her head.

**Misaki froze, her eyes growing wide at his soft, soothing touch, her stress instantly vanishing, her mind filled with fresh energy and a strange sense of comfort. Is this what Sakura meant? **_(Nah, it couldn't be!)_

"Why are you so stressed today?" Usui asked softly.

"I have some extra work at Maid Latte tomorrow… I need to get these done today." She whispered back.

He nodded and moved away. _And she did not miss the feeling of his hand on her head, gently caressing her hair. Nope. Not at all._

He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

"W-what are you doing?" Misaki stuttered in confusion.

Usui looked up at her and gave her his trademark smile. "I will help you. You can get the work done quickly that way."

Misaki stared at him, as he took the papers in his hand and started sorting them. _Why was he always so sweet to her, whereas he broke the hearts of all the other girls? _"T-thank you, Usui." She murmured softly.

She gently picked up another pile of paper and started sorting them. _Darn it, how was she supposed to concentrate with Usui sitting right in front of her and her heart acting so weirdly_? _Damn, the head-petting was making her weak!_

* * *

Misaki entered the kitchen of Maid Latte, placing down the order on the table, and leaning against the kitchen counter, titling her head backwards and closing her eyes, sighed.

Usui looked up at her questioningly. "Are you all right? You look tired today."

Misaki shook her head. "I have been working a lot today. I am _exhausted_."

"I told you to go home early yesterday."

"I needed to get those done! Those papers were important!" she snapped.

Usui smiled at her and stepped up to her, gently petting her head with his hand. "Try to relax. Breath."

_Actually, just the opposite_- Misaki thought mockingly in her mind as her breath hitched. _Stupid fluttering of heart! _

She was a strong and powerful girl- her knees weren't supposed to grow weak! And hadn't she signed off the entire male a long time back? (Maybe Usui didn't count because he really was a perverted space alien?)

Her stress dissipated again, and she felt a lot better. (_So, maybe this whole head-patting thing isn't that bad, after all, huh?_)

* * *

"I see you are napping in the class again, huh President?" Usui teased, finding Misaki sitting in an empty class-room, her head on the table.

She tiredly lifted her head and glared at him weakly through half-open eyes. "Please, Usui."

He nodded considerately. "I will just leave you to it then." He said softly, as he turned around and was about to leave.

Misaki's eyes snapped open at that. "No wait!" she called out before she could stop herself.

Usui turned around again and looked at her, quirking up an eyebrow questioningly.

She _couldn't believe_ the next thing _she_ was about to say, but she knew she _had to_ say it. "Just... just pet my head!"

Usui nodded, walking back and sitting beside her on another chair. Misaki rested her head on the table again; closing her eyes softly, as he gently petted her head.

A faint smile formed on her lips. This was what relaxing meant! Resting her head softly on the table while Usui petted her head, she felt her heart throb excitedly, and all her strain fade away.

Maybe Sakura _was_ right. _(What? There's no harm in admitting this to herself, right?)_

**And this was definitely Usui's fault to begin with!**

* * *

Lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling for half an hour, she finally sighed and closed her eyes. (_Maybe there was no cure to this head-petting addiction, after all_. _And maybe it had more side-effects than she realized.) _

Stretching her hand out to touch her head softly, a soft smile appeared on her lips as she muttered gently. "Pervert."

* * *

(A/N: Hopefully I am improving? And hopefully I got the characters better? Please review and let me know! Also, let me know if you want more from this story. I am planning to make this a head-patting themed chapter-fic, only if people are interested. Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2: This stupid feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.

Warning: Spoilers for 'The secret of Usui Takumi' episode.

* * *

**Chapter 2: This stupid feeling**

Usui entered his apartment and took in the darkness everywhere. The darkness was as mysterious as him, he loved the darkness. It gave him an opportunity to be with himself, to think clearly, and to sort out his feelings.

Changing into his bath robe and putting on his spectacles, he sat down on the couch, observing the lights of the city outside through the glass pane of his balcony. The city looked so lively, so energetic, so happy, so beautiful…

…_.Just like Misaki._

Her name brought a smile to his face instantly. Misaki had been following him around that day, along with Sakura and Shizuko. While he would have been easily angered if anyone else had been stalking him, he wasn't mad at Misaki. (_Could he ever be mad at Misaki?_) This was the first time she had shown some interest in him, and to say that he was happy about that would be an understatement. He was thrilled, overwhelmed. Maybe he was finally making some progress? Maybe she did have feelings for him? Or was it mere curiosity?

He glanced at the little kitten, scratching the carpet on the floor. A smile tugged on his lips, and he walked up to it, petting it gently on the head…

_And now that he thought about it, maybe it was a side-effect of the head-petting thing?_

Honestly, he had been very surprised when Misaki had asked him to pet her head. She wasn't the type to swallow her pride and ask for something, least of all from him. However, he had decided not to question her about it, in case she changed her mind, and just obeyed her. If his head-petting could take away her stress, he was ready to do it till his last breath..

Misaki was such a mystery to him. He could never understand why she hated boys so much, but after talking with her mother, he finally did. He finally learnt another secret about her that no one else knew. He just hoped that someday she would reveal herself to him, someday she would trust him, would tell him all her secrets…

* * *

Misaki sank to her bed, the day's stress making her extremely tired. Not to mention she had school and work at Maid Latte the very next day. She groaned and covered the face with her hands, thinking about the day's events.

Why had she agreed on following Usui? Everything about Usui was a mystery. Was she actually interested in unraveling this mystery? And what was that thing she felt when she thought that girl was Usui's girlfriend? Why did her heart start beating like that? Why did her heart sink to her toes? Why did she leave the restaurant all of a sudden? What happened to her?

She groaned again, unable to find the answers. _Feelings were so complicated_.

This one was Sakura's fault too! She was the one who thought Misaki and Usui were dating because they were holding hands. _(That was just ridiculous! Why would Misaki date a space alien? )_ She was the one who had started speculating about Usui's family, imagining what his life might be like. She was the one who had come up with the idea of following him!

And maybe it was Shizuko's fault too? She had agreed to Sakura's plan too.

_Actually it was totally Usui's fault to begin with! _

If he knew they were following him, why didn't he stop them? That pervert! He actually made them follow him around all day in vain! He was the one who had waved to that girl at the restaurant. That was when this stupid feeling thing that began!

_So yeah, this was totally Usui's fault again!_

And then, he had the courage to actually tease her about it! And on top of that, he even gave her his address!

And she still couldn't figure out why she didn't throw it away. _Or tear it into teeny-tiny pieces and throw them at his face. _

Why did she keep staring at that piece of paper holding his address all the way back home? Why did she store it in her study desk? Why couldn't she just get rid of it?

Misaki sighed and turned over in her bed. Staying up at night and thinking wasn't helping at all… _Maybe Usui's head-petting would have helped relieve this stress?_

Misaki's heart skipped a beat at the realization. Maybe there was more to this head-petting thing than she had realized…

* * *

(A/N: this chapter was short. It was basically an insight into their thoughts. I have tried to get inside the characters' heads. I hope I have made some progress with my writing? Please review and let me know!)


	3. Chapter 3: Late night calls begin

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS

* * *

Misaki sat in her study chair, her books open in front of her on her desk, thinking about everything that happened. The hypnosis was over, everything was alright. But her mind was filled with two distinct thoughts.

One. When she was under hypnosis, she pretty much made a fool of herself in front of Usui. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull when Usui showed her the video. What the heck! Did she actually act that drunk, that out of control?

What else did she say? Did she do something totally embarrassing? Was there any thing she did that she needed to remember?

She felt so thankful though. Every time she got into trouble, Usui always saved her. _Always. _

Two. She now understood that she didn't hate Usui. How was that possible? She always thought she hated him, she was sure she hated him. Usui was… was…. A guy! A stalker! A pervert! A space alien! Creepy! Annoying! And the list may go on…

How could she _not_ hate him? If she didn't hate him, then was she actually starting to fall for him? No. That wasn't possible! ….. _Right? _

_

* * *

_

Her cell phone rang at that moment, and she was brought back into reality.

"Hello?" Misaki answered the call.

"Hey, it's me." Usui greeted from the other end.

"Usui!" she jumped up in surprise, her face flustered. "Why are you calling me today? I am not under hypnosis now, I don't need to stay awake!" she snapped, glancing at the clock and seeing it was already 10 am.

"I know you don't." Usui replied, his voice ever so smooth and charming. (_Not that she noticed. Nope.)_ "But that doesn't mean our late night chat should end."

"Usui." Misaki muttered in a low voice, through gritted teeth. _That stalker! How dare he?_

"Come on Kaicho." Usui replied calmly, not at all bothered by her threatening tone. (_Yeah, he was immune to it by now.) _"Don't tell me you are mad at me for calling you. I know you were thinking about me."

_How in the world did he know? Did he hypnotize to think like this, or something? _

"No I wasn't!" Misaki snapped back immediately. "I was busy studying. I have other things in my life than stalking people. I am hanging off."

Misaki got off the phone, still fuming.

**She. Was. Not. Thinking. About. Usui. **

* * *

Misaki thought about the time when she was forcing herself to stay awake, to not fall asleep, to not fall prey to Kanou's hypnosis. Why did she even try if she knew the hypnosis wouldn't work, if she knew she already hated Usui?

Her mind wondered back to the moment when her eyes were heavy with sleep, and Usui was standing beside her, talking to her, trying to keep her awake. She remembered how he gently brushed her hair away from her face. If she wasn't so worried about the whole hypnosis thing, she would have totally begged him to pet her head. That's the first thing that came to her mind every time she was vulnerable.

* * *

Her phone rang again, and she decided not to answer it. It kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing, and finally she answered it.

"Ah, there you are Kaicho." Usui replied with satisfaction.

"Usui. I am trying to study." Misaki said exasperatedly.

"You worry too much about responsibility, Kaicho." Usui chirped softly. "You need to relax and rest a bit. You need to take care of yourself."

"How did you even get my number?" Misaki asked. (_She was going to be SO mad at whoever gave him her number.) _

Usui smirked. "I am a stalker, remember?"

_Of course she did. How could she forget, with the way he was stalking her? _

"Do you have something to talk about?" Misaki offered.

Usui shook his head. "No. I just called to see how kaicho is doing."

"I am doing great. And I will be doing better if you just hang up the call!" Misaki yelled in annoyance.

Usui sighed. "Okay then. Goodnight Kaicho."

"Goodnight Usui." She whispered softly, ending the call.

Her eyes glanced at her cell phone every other minute, as if she was expecting him to call again.

_Okay. So besides the head-petting thing, now she was getting addicted to his late night calls as well. Perfect. _

Misaki got up from the chair, realizing how impossible it is to study with Usui's thoughts reigning in her head.

Just when she was about to hit the bed, her phone rang again.

"What is it now Usui?" she asked in annoyance.

"Umm, Misa?" Sakura answered from the other end. "It's me. Sakura. Why did you think it's Usui? Aww, have you been talking to Usui on the phone? Tell me, tell me! Tell me everything!" Sakura gushed in excitement.

Misaki smacked her forehead. _Great. _"Sakura. It's nothing like that. Believe me."

"Aww." Sakura pouted sadly. "But Usui and Misaki would make a great couple."

Misaki shook her head, not wanting to get into this argument once again. "Why did you call, Sakura?"

"Oh, right." Sakura answered quickly. "Can you help me with my math problems?"

* * *

(A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay in updating! I missed out the anime last week; I had to wait till today to watch it and get the characters right. I hope you didn't forget me and my story. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4: The end

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Kaicho!" Usui called, running after her on the way to school. "Wait for me!"

Misaki sighed, standing on her sway, not bothering to turn back. _Why give a stalker some encouragement?_ "What is it Usui?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, closing her eyes tightly, creasing her eyebrows in annoyance, pursing her lips, and tapping her foot on the ground in a rhythm. Any one looking at her would have got the clear signal- Back off NOW!

But Usui was… well, Usui. If he was afraid of Misaki, he wouldn't have been stalking her, would he? He reached her, stopping to catch his breath, panting a bit. Yes, he was well-built and athletic, but hey, the sight of Misaki is breathtaking.

"Let's walk to school together." Usui suggested, smiling at her hopefully.

Her eyebrows twitched upwards in irritation, eyes opening, lips curving downwards in a threatening frown. If the boys at school saw her at that moment, they would have _definitely_ rung the devil alarm.

"Why will I walk to school with you?" she asked in disbelief.

"We walked together yesterday." Usui reminded. "Come on Kaicho. It's just a walk!" he persisted, face setting into a teasing smirk that was sure to drive Misaki insane (literally, and in the lovey-dovey way). "Are you afraid that you will fall for me if you spend a little more time with me?"

"I am not afraid you pervert!" Misaki howled at top pitch, stomping her feet almost childishly. "I will NEVER fall for you! Now come on! We are getting late for school."

She picked up her pace and started walking again. Usui smiled, watching her walk ahead of him. Well, may be she was still not ready to admit she was falling for him, but she was falling alright. He brushed his blonde smooth hair back, and started following her. "Kaicho, wait for me!"

* * *

She was in the middle of the class, and that's when she noticed it. She was smiling! She was smiling while thinking of Usui! And she was thinking of Usui! In the middle of a class!

What was wrong with her? Did that alien do something to her? Seriously!

Shaking her head, she ran a hand through her hair, smiling at the memory of Usui petting her head. The feeling was so soothing, so comforting, so reassuring. He put such care and concern in that simple tender act, it was IMPOSSIBLE to not fall for it.

Maybe she would never admit that she was falling for Usui- not even to herself, but she had to admit- there was no way she was getting out of this head-petting.

* * *

"Usui." She cornered him at the end of the school and the student council meeting, when he was waiting for her, making plans to return home together as well.

"Yes?" he asked, arching an eyebrow upwards in his ever charming manner.

She looked at the ground, bit her lip, ready to swallow her pride. Maybe Usui would tease her relentlessly for this, maybe he would claim she was falling for him, but it was worth it.

She looked back up at him, gulping in a sudden feeling of nervousness- it's not like she was confessing her feelings! Not that she had any! But still, this was sort of unnerving to her, and she had to look away. Was she strong enough? Well, she had to do it. Now or never.

Looking back at him, she let a small smile linger on her face. "Usui, pet me head."

**-The end-**

**

* * *

(A/N: hope you liked this. You guys are amazing! Thank you for the response. :) I'd love some more feedback.) **


End file.
